Something Wicca This Way Goes...?/Plot
With the Book of Shadows in Zankou's possession, The Charmed Ones take refuge at Magic School. Zankou and his henchmen take control of the Manor. Zankou opens the Nexus and takes in the Shadow, but the sisters cast a spell and expel it from him seconds later. The sisters know they cannot continue casting the spell, and decide to make Zankou redirect his attention to them while they figure out how to take the book back. Agent Keyes from Homeland Security meets with Inspector Sheridan. She tells him of all the unsolved cases connected to the Halliwells. He informs her that the Halliwells have supernatural powers. Paige recruits a number of magical beings at Magic School and, with their help, the sisters launch a raid on the manor. Zankou is briefly turned into a pig during the chaos, but reverses the spell shortly after. Phoebe tries to take the Book, but it repels her. Zankou proceeds to throw a potion and steals Phoebe's power. The sisters then enter a vampire cave and Piper starts blasting at the unsuspecting vampires. The Vampire Queen comes out and the sisters ask for her help preventing Zankou from controlling the underworld. The sisters orb into the attic — but the queen betrays them; Zankou had got to her first. He throws a potion and steals Piper's power. With Paige being the only one left with power, they realize their only chance of defeating Zankou is to cast the spell To Banish a Suxen which would destroy the Nexus, and Zankou if he takes it in first. However, they also need to be in the basement over the Nexus in order for it to work. The sisters go to Victor and leave Chris and Wyatt with him, along with the deeds to the manor and P3. They believe they may not survive their fight with Zankou. Sheridan sneaks into the manor wearing a miniature camera, intending to catch the sisters using their powers. She finds no one home and goes to the attic. Keyes, getting a bad feeling, tells her to get out, but she persists and finds Zankou, who kills her with an energy ball. Keyes calls for a SWAT team. Darryl and Sheila are picking up their kids from school when Leo flashes in. Leo tells Darryl of the impending SWAT invasion and asks him to stall. Sheila is reluctant to let him help, but Darryl promises her that it will be the last time. Zankou breaches the defenses of Magic School and flames in. The sisters flee and scatter. Zankou throws a potion at Paige, but nothing happens — the sisters then disappear, revealing that they were actually in astral mode and their bodies were in the manor. With Zankou temporarily outside the house, they say the Power of Three Spell and regain control of the book just as Keyes bursts in with the SWAT team. Zankou arrives shortly after. The sisters try to open the Nexus, but Zankou flings them back and takes in the Shadow. The sisters say the spell to vanquish the Nexus, destroying both it and Zankou in a massive explosion. The SWAT team storms the manor, but finds no one. Keyes had seen the Halliwells through the window and presumes that they are dead. As a crowd gathers outside the manor, three young women pull Leo aside. Once they are alone, they reveal themselves to be the Charmed Ones in disguise: they were in astral projected mode when they vanquished Zankou, and it was a plan to fake their deaths in order to start normal, demon-free lives. They resume their glamours and put one on Leo as well. As they walk away, Phoebe spots Darryl on the Manor steps; the two exchange knowing glances. Darryl then proceeds to walk down the steps for the very last time. The Manor door is then magically closed, presumably by Prue Halliwell. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 7 Plots